Teasing To Please
by UgottaLuvMOUTH
Summary: Set after Total Eclipse of the heart. See the things Dylan and Marco do. Mostly fluff. and obviously slash. my word isn't workin so i dont have spell check right now sry!


Chapter one-I'm in love

Summary:Set after "Total Eclipse of the Heart". Marco and Dylan are back together. See all the things they do together. A lot of Fluff.

(A/N- in the story, Dylan and Marco haven't gone all the way yet...okay! Kay!)

Later that day, after the kiss on the car, Marco and Dylan went to Dylan's new apartment. When they go to the apartment, Dylan said, "My roommates away for the weekend."

Marco's heart took off a gallop. They had the place to themselves.

"Want something to drink?" Dylan asked, walking by Marco in the kitchen, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, on the way by. "Water, Coke, Sprite?"

"Water's fine." Marco pulled his jacket off. "Can I put some music on?" He chose the new All American Rejects cd.

"Sure." Dylan smiled.

Sitting down on the loveseat, Marco kicked of his shoes and started peeling off his socks. He paused to make sure Dylan wasn't looking and sneaked a sniff of his feet. Good thing they were okay.

Dylan brought the drinks, and sat beside Marco. He brought a foot up to pull off his boot, but Marco said, "Here." and pulled it off for him, then helped with the other.

"You spoil me." Dylan grinned.

Marco gazed into those imploring, ocean blue eyes, and next thing he knew, his tongue was slipping between Dylan's lips, rolling across his Sprite-sweet tongue.

While The All American Rejects sang about moving along, Marco folded himself into Dylan. Their hands feverishly grasped each other-pressing, holding, caressing, clutching. He plucked at Dylan's shirttail and, encountering no resistance, slid his fingers beneath. The touch of skin made both their hormones do a quick cancan. In a flash Marco yanked Dylan's shirt off and in awed silence beheld the spectacular sculptured pecs he'd seen so long ago.

"What's the matter?" Dylan said, peering at Marco.

"I'm in love." Marco sighed, unable to stop staring.

"I'm in love too." he smiled. "But not just with your body. My face is up here ya know." Dylan laughed.

"Ha, sorry." Marco looked up at Dylan's face, and grinned. Then Marco bent down to paste a tribute of kisses on the beautiful chest.

"Yours too. Get that shirt off." Dylan said, tugging at Marco's shirt, but Marco drew back. Embarrased of his scrawny chest, compared to Dylan's. Of course Dylan had seen it before, but that was months ago... "Can we turn off the light?" Marco asked.

Too late. Dylan had pulled the shirt off. His hands slid across Marco's bare chest, triggering an explosion of goose bumps.

"Cool" Dylan grinned.

Marco buried his face in the valley of Dylan's chest, blushing.

"We better talk about this," Dylan whispered.

"My goose bumps?"

"No silly. What we're going to do." Marco ignored him, and started laying tiny kisses along the happy trail of hairs leading toward Dylan's belt buckle.

"You're making this very hard." Dylan moaned beneath him.

"I noticed," Marco replied.

"So... this is what you want?" Dylan asked, looking up at Marco.

"Yes! This what I want... so very much." Thirsty from kissing, Marco reached over and gulped his water down, setting the glass back on the coffee table. Then he brushed a small kiss on the side of Dylan's sweet lips.

Dylan opened his mouth, beckoning, and reciprocated the kisses. Each grew more fervent as their hands tugged and fumbled with belt buckles.

Then,Marco, unable to control himself a second longer, sat up to yank his jeans off. Dylan saw him, and then did the same with his.

"I love you so much." Dylan said through another kiss.

"I know, me too." Marco planted kisses all over Dylan's mouth, while hands started to wonder.

"Mmmm... let me take them off" Dylan said, pulling his underwear down.

Then a loud knock was heard on the door.

"Helloooo! Anyone there!" Paige's voice flowed through. "It's important! Dylan!"

"Shit." Dylan let out, while moving around, getting things back on. Marco stood up, pulling his shirt on, and giving Dylan's manhood one more quick stoke.

"Marrrcooo... ah... i want you so mad right now." Dylan said, with a pleading smile, and putting his jeans back on.

"I think i do hun."

"Dylan? Is Marco in there?" Paige said from outside the door.

"Yes. Be right there." Dylan said out to her. Once things were better, Dylan walked over to the door.

"Dylan. You kind'a..." Marco grinned. "Have a... look down." Dylan looked down, to see his raging erection.

"Right." Dylan breathed heavily. He unlocked the door, and ran over to the couch, putting a pillow on his lap. "C'mon Paige. I guess it was unlocked."

Paige walked in, with her flirty smile, and shiek outfit. "Hey guys!"

"Hey." Marco said lighty.

"Oh my god... this room is full of... sex! You, oh. I'm so sorry huns! You two were... ah. Oops." she smiled nervously, while walking back near the door.

"You said it was important Paige... what is it?" Dylan asked, exhausted.

"Oh, well I just wanted to tell about the new Clown Universairy movie coming out. But, sorry. I guess its not that important"

"I guess its not" Dylan gave a reluctant smile.


End file.
